Passion That Lasts
by xDamagedPearl
Summary: Damon and Stefan discover that Katherine is alive. Katherine is back in town and here to get back together with Stefan. Elena is learning more about Stefan's past with Katherine. Will Katherine and Stefan have the same relationship they had in the past?


**I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Which it will have some Delena scenes in it, but that's because Damon will be telling Elena about Stefan's past with Katherine, I'll also be having present scenes between Stefan & Katherine, but this chapter is starting off with Delena moments and Damon & Katherine moments. Next chapter will have Stefan in it, don't worry it is a Stefan & Katherine fanfiction, just be patient. I really hope you will like it and if you do then encourage me to continue or I'll loose interest in it and this might be the only chapter. You can find me on twitter at xDamagedPearl but if you ship Stelena and can't help but reply to my Delena tweets then maybe you should just follow me on xFlawlessPearl instead or don't follow me at all. Anyway here is my first Stefan & Katherine fanficiton, enjoy**

* * *

Damon was leaning up against Elena's bedroom door, running his hands nervously through his hair. Elena watched Damon as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She was becoming a little impatient and not to mention very curious to know what Damon is so urgent to tell her. Damon took a few deep and steady breathes as he started to tap his foot on the wooden floor. "Elena I have something I really need to tell you, but I'm not exactly sure how to."

Elena sighed as she impatiently nodded her head and waited for Damon to continue on with his bad news. "You know how you have been dating Stefan for quite some time now? And it's always going to be Stefan?"

Elena nodded her head yes, not understanding the point he was trying to make. "What does Stefan have to do with this?"

Damon turned his head to the side as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "Well Katherine came back into town yesterday and sort of is with Stefan now." Damon looked back over at Elena to see her reaction to the bad news.

Elena stares at Damon with confusion and shakes her head. "But Katherine is dead."

Damon walked over to Elena and sat down next to her on the bed. Elena looked over at Damon until her eyes met his icy blue eyes. "Well she apparently isn't. We really thought she was dead."

Elena looked away from Damon as she pulled the strands of hair away from her face and kind of mumbled as she spoke again. "Does Stefan love her? I thought he loved me and was over her. Is he really going to leave me like that?"

"Elena I hate to break it to you, but Stefan never loved you. He only went after you because you look exactly like Katherine. Your Katherine's doppelganger. Stefan chased after you because you were like a replacement to him to take Katherine's place." Damon said in a sweet voice as he tried not to make Elena feel sad about the bad news.

Elena couldn't help herself, it was like she was about to break down from the shock of hearing Katherine was alive. She didn't understand what Damon had meant about being a doppelganger or how it was possible she looked exactly like Katherine. In fact Elena had no clue what Katherine looked like, she only knew of the stories Stefan and Damon had told her. Elena was curious to know a little more about Katherine and she looked back at Damon. "What do you mean by doppelganger? I don't know what Katherine looks like so do you have proof she looks exactly like me?"

Damon pulled a small photo out of his leather jacket and handed it to me. "This is Katherine, Stefan, and me in front of our old house back in 1864. I sort of forgot that you don't know much about the whole vampire thing and werewolves yet, but the doppleganger always ends up having their life in danger. There is this original vampire and he is also a werewolf, his name is Klaus. Klaus has to have a doppelganger to use to make more hybrids. Which a hybrid is what he is half vampire and well half werewolf."

Elena looked closely at the photo Damon handed her and tears started to fill her eyes, then stream down her face. Damon wiped away Elena's tears from her face. "I think it might be a good time to leave you alone to digest this information?" He questioned as he felt bad for dumping all this onto Elena.

Elena nodded her head yes. "Yeah I think it be best if you left me alone to think about this. It happened so fast and I don't really understand how this is possible."

Damon nodded his head and pulled Elena into a tight hug before he left her bedroom. Elena layed down on her bed as she continued to cry as she looked at the photo of Stefan, Katherine and Damon. She couldn't believe that it was possible that Stefan would only chase after her because she looked exactly like Katherine. Was their relationship all based on such a big lie? Was any of it real? Elena shook her head as she tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind.

Damon was outside now and he opened his car door slowly as he looked up at Elena's bedroom window. He watched Elena cry as she layed down on her bed for a little bit before her decided to get into his car. Damon sighed and got into the drivers seat of his car and put the key in as he started the engine. He started to drive out of Elena's driveway and back to the boarding house to check on Katherine.

Damon pulled up into the driveway of the boarding house and turned off the engine and headed inside. He stopped in front of the front door and slowly closed the front door as he stared at Katherine blankly. Katherine was naked and dripping wet as she stood in front of him. "Do you have a robe?" Katherine asked in a flirty voice as she ran her fingers through her wet damp hair.

Damon rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know where the robes are and towels, so get it yourself."

Katherine frowned as she headed upstairs to Damon's room to get a towel and wrapped it around her body as she headed back downstairs. "So how long until Stefan gets back into town Damon? How did Elena take the news?"

Damon glared at Katherine a cold hard stare. He didn't like that he lied to Elena about Stefan knowing Katherine is back in town. In fact Stefan knew nothing about Katherine being back in town. Stefan left town last night after he started to drink human blood again, he couldn't let Elena see him as the true monster he was. Katherine knew how Damon felt about Elena and she always enjoyed messing with him about it.

"You know I don't like having to lie to Elena, but if she knew the truth about where Stefan is right now and what he is probably doing she wouldn't be happy. I know you actually like Stefan as the bad guy, but he didn't want this life that you brought him. Now look at what he's become a slave to human blood! I don't know if he will ever come back or what will happen to him, but you have to make it right and keep the monster you created under control!" Damon shouted as he felt furious at Katherine and he stormed up to his bedroom, leaving Katherine to think about what he just said.

Katherine walked over to the couch and sat down as she reached for her cell phone. She sighed as she began to dial Stefan's number and waited for an answer. "Hello?" Stefan asked, not sure who had called.

"Stefan, it's me." Katherine said in a soft voice.

"Elena?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. She hated being anything like Elena because Elena was weak and she wasn't. Katherine sighed and took a deep breathe. "No Stefan, it's Katherine."

Stefan raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Aren't you dead?"

"No I'm not, I never died. Come back here soon, I miss you."

Stefan smiled on the other end of the line. "Sure, I'll be over there first thing tomorrow morning."

With that said he hung up and Katherine did the same. Katherine gave a shy smile to herself and layed down on the couch as she went to sleep. She would be looking forward to seeing Stefan tomorrow morning, she missed him like crazy. Stefan was the only thing that had kept her from completely loosing her humanity.


End file.
